This invention is directed to a device for mounting wheels to a vehicle and more particularly a dual wheel mounting device.
The use of multiple wheels on heavy construction equipment is well-known within the art. While useful, current devices for mounting multiple wheels present problems. As one example, in part due to the weight and required tire pressure, heavy equipment has a tendency to sink in wet and/or muddy soil conditions. Also, debris can become caught between wheels during operation. Therefore, a need exists in the art for a device that addresses these deficiencies.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a tire mounting device that permits equipment to float over wet and muddy soil conditions.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a wheel mounting device that reduces ground pressure.
A still further objective of the present invention is to provide a wheel mounting device that conserves fuel, increase operational speed, stability, and safety.